A barcode is an optical machine-readable representation of data. Traditionally, the barcode is printed on paper, metal can, and various materials such that a barcode laser scanner can read the barcode by receiving the reflected light of the barcode and transforming to the electronic signals to read. For the barcode linear (e.g. 1D) and 2D imagers, they emit the light and use the photo sensor inside the imagers to recognize the contrast and image process to decode the barcode information. However, when the barcode is presented on a display of an electronic device, the barcode scanner may not correctly decode the data of the barcode if the barcode scanner directly scans the barcode on the screen. For example, when the barcode is presented on a liquid crystal display (LCD), the contrast ratio between the displayed bars and spaces of the barcode may not sufficiently be detected by the barcode scanner because either the reflectivity from the LCD display may be too low to render a readable barcode or the interference caused by Moire effect if the standard barcode dimensions are used. Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel method for displaying a barcode on an electronic display such that a barcode reader can correctly and reliably scan or image and decode the barcode because the coming e-payment in e-commerce becomes more popular for the consumers to rely on using the barcode for all the transaction in mobile devices.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.